


Playtime

by Ladytalon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give Nirrti an inch, and she'll take ten miles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

Nirrti wears her flesh because it is convenient, unlike her fellows who take hosts solely for the pleasures they provide. While they spend their time rutting like animals, she uses her time for conquest and study. The Tau’ri are an interesting breed to examine and dissect, as are their derivatives, and her latest favorites are no less than fascinating.

Long-lived and utterly resistant to Blending, the Ilempiri continue to intrigue her. Countless slaves have died on her tables, and the key to their mutation still eludes and frustrates…thankfully they have been kept from breeding after the roshna was introduced into their water supply, a highly addictive substance that causes sterility and complete dependence.

Her studies of the Ilempiri brain have left her with nothing conclusive, even when the subjects are still alive, but the slave Nirrti _truly_ wants to examine has been declared off-limits to her. The other System Lords find Aris Boch useful, despite the fact that he’s shown no personal allegiance to any of them… the false mantle of their protection infuriates her. Her studies are more important than the life of such an insolent creature, no matter how _useful_ her brothers and sisters find him.

Boch knows exactly what she does with his people – he is the one who brings them to her for study, and removes their useless corpses when she’s finished. She isn’t allowed to maim him beyond repair so she simply ensures that, whatever she _does_ do, it leaves a scar.

Nirrti looks at him appraisingly as he stands in front of her, displaying her handiwork on his bare skin. His jaw is clenched and his nostrils are flared in the classic response of anger, and she makes a notation on her data pad before setting it aside and approaching him. Boch kneels without being told to do so, and she places several small electrodes on his scalp that will transmit brain wave activity to her main console. When the bounty hunter stands up again Nirrti reaches up to run her finger along the thick scar curving over his chin, and she sees the readings jump erratically.

He’d been a young slave the first time she’d seen him and over the years she’s carved the beauty from his features. Only an echo of his good looks remains, laced with scar tissue, and he hates her for it.

The Hunter tenses noticeably as she lifts a pain rod from its usual place, and Nirrti makes a mental note of his reaction before she presses it into his right shoulder-blade. He doesn’t twist away from it because he knows from previous experience that it won’t do any good. His pain tolerance has risen considerably from their first session when he had collapsed within the first five minutes – now he makes no noise at all until she’s tormented him for at least an hour.

Nirrti works him hard and only lowers the rod when she hears the first pained noise forced from his lips. She lets him believe that she’s finished before slapping it against the inside of his left thigh, and watches his face as he’s shocked into voicing another complaint of pain.

She studies the spasms that are now trembling through his legs, and an idea occurs to her as her eyes move up to the junction of his thighs. It might ruin his capability, but that’s none of her concern – indeed, she would learn much from it. Nirrti withdraws the rod after giving it the merest tap upwards, and Boch’s startled yelp makes her smile at him. Scrolling through the brain wave readings and adding notes on her new experiment, she makes a few adjustments to the electrodes still attached to him and walks back to stand in front of the big man.

He’s not going to like this at all.

Nirrti almost smiles at the confusion on his face when she activates the program and the pleasure centers in his brain are stimulated. She makes notes on the yellowish-orange flush that first appears close to his cheekbones, the dilation of his pupils, and the gradual stiffening of his penis.

The Hunter swallows as she steps closer to examine the effects of the neural stimulation, drawing the pad of a finger down the pulse in his throat and breathing in a faint, musky scent that must be an Ilempiri sexual response. He’s fully aroused by now, and Nirrti catches the aborted flick of his eyes to the metal cylinder she usually tortures him with. She examines his face, closing her thumb and forefinger over his chin and pulling his head down so that she can look at him…interesting. He doesn’t know where to look, and his breathing grows ever faster as Nirrti continues to stare at him; he’s terrified.

She increases the input to his brain and watches him twitch, his eyes growing large and frantic when she reaches down between his legs. His erection is unusually hot to the touch, Nirrti observes, closing her fingers around it to gauge its thickness. Rumors have reached her ears about what Qetesh regularly trades the man for - Nirrti is of a mind to deprive her fellow System Lord of her dalliances, at least for a while. She watches dispassionately as a drop of seed forms at the tip of his swollen penis, then releases him and reaches for the pain rod.

His first scream is quite satisfactory, though she’s sure that he can do much better than that; Nirrti smiles as her fourth try gets the results she expected. It doesn’t take long at all before he forgets that he’s not allowed to speak to her, and she presses the pain rod into sensitive flesh as he begs her to stop. He’s on his hands and knees, yellow blood trickling down his chin from where his teeth punctured his lower lip. He screams his throat raw as Nirrti uses both pain and pleasure to goad him to orgasm and when Boch tries to wrench his hips away from her, he’s punished severely for that and fouling her laboratory with his seed.

A feeling not unlike that of sexual satisfaction spreads through her when he finally loses consciousness, sprawled at her feet. Nirrti catalogs her experiment on her main console and only then does she calmly lower the side zipper of her outfit and slip a hand inside it as she watches the playback of the torture. She reaches her pleasure at the same time the screen shows her forcing Aris Boch to his agonized completion, and after she closes her outfit she makes a note of that as well.


End file.
